I Keep On Running
by l0vealways
Summary: Andy is trying to move on after her break up with Luke. Who will be there for her when she needs it the most?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins after "In Plain View". I do not own Rookie Blue, or any of it's characters. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Andy woke to the smell of bacon sizzling in the frying pan from the next room. There was also an unusually large lump weighing down on her, which was too heavy to be her blanket. She opened her eyes to see two little ones staring back at her.<p>

"Mom! Auntie Andy's awake!" Leo screamed to the kitchen, where Traci was making breakfast. After Andy had ended things with Luke, she had shown up on Traci's doorstep with tears in her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Andy? What are you doing here? Oh my God, what happened?" Traci exclaimed after answering the door._

"_Luke and I… we broke up. He cheated on me Traci." Andy said with a sniffle. Traci stepped aside and ushered Andy in the door. Traci led her over to the couch where Andy began telling her about her night, how Jo had accidentally admitted to sleeping with Luke, packing her bags, Luke begging her to stay, and finally ending up on Traci's doorstep. The two cracked open a bottle of wine, and Andy began to drown her sorrows._

"_You know what though Trace? I'm not even surprised. I mean, the way they looked at each other from the start. It was just a matter of time. I don't even know why I agreed to marry him. I could tell that there was something off about that proposal. The second he said it, I knew that he really didn't mean it you know."_

"_I'm so sorry Andy. You can stay here as long as you like, the couch is yours," Traci said, rubbing her friend's back._

_Andy sighed, exasperated at the events that had taken place. She was now beginning to feel the effects of the wine, and kept rambling on._

"_Luke was supposed to be the safe choice, Traci! He was the dependable one, the one that could never hurt me. He was so different from all the other guys I've dated, I really thought we were good for each other. And now, he's just proved me right, that no one is ever going to be there for me in the end. I mean first my Mom, and then my Dad with the drinking, and every other guy I've dated. I don't want to do this anymore Trace. I can't keep trusting people just to have them let me down again and again," Andy was pacing now, tears falling from her eyes again._

"_Andy, you have me, you can trust me. Luke never deserved you, and maybe deep down you knew he was the wrong choice because you were trying to convince yourself so much that he was the right one," Traci said to her friend, who clearly had been bottled up about this situation for awhile._

"_You're right. I have you and Dov, Gail, and Chris. What more do I need? I just need to take a break for awhile. Get my head on straight," said Andy, who had calmed down, and was now sitting back on the couch nursing the almost empty wine bottle._

"_Don't forget about Sam, you have him to," smiled Traci._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Oh, nothing, just that you and Sam are really, really good friends. I mean he cares about you a lot. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. And you care about him too. You can trust him, can't you?"_

"_I don't know Traci. I love you and the other guys, but Sam is just too unpredictable to trust. We're friends, but I couldn't trust him the way I trust you," sighed Andy._

"_But you're partners at work, so you have to trust him sometimes, Andy."_

"_Yeah but that's different, that's work, we have to trust our partners," Andy said defensively._

"_Okay, okay, I think it's time you get some rest, and drink that bottle of water I gave you. We both have work tomorrow and you're going to be hungover," Traci said pointedly, looking at the empty bottle of wine Andy currently had pressed to her lips. Andy put the wine bottle on the table, and replaced it with the water, chugging the whole thing down in one go._

"_Happy?" smiled Andy, with a goofy grin._

"_Yes. Now go to sleep," said Traci, moving from the couch towards her own bedroom._

"_Hey Trace?" called Andy from her spot on the couch, "Thanks for talking to me and letting me stay here."_

"_That's what friends are for," smiled Traci. "Goodnight Andy."_

Andy slept heavily that night, and despite the water she drank the night before, she was still feeling quite the headache when she woke up.

"Hi Leo," Andy managed to squeak out.

"Leo, leave Auntie Andy alone, she had a long night last night," yelled Traci from the kitchen.

Leo jumped up and ran to the table as Traci began setting out his breakfast. Andy made her way off of the couch and padded into the kitchen as Traci handed her a cup of coffee.

"You are a god," exclaimed Andy.

"How are you feeling this morning," Traci said with a laugh, as Andy sucked down the entire cup, holding it out for a refill.

"Not too bad actually, I have a pounding headache, but I really think that this whole thing with Luke is for the best." said Andy, sitting down at the table.

"Auntie Andy, Mommy said that Mr. Luke was mean to you and that's why you're sleeping on the couch, is Mr. Luke going to apologize to you and make it better?" asked Leo, with a curious look on his face.

"I don't think so Leo, Luke and I have decided that we can't really be friends anymore, so I'm going to move back into my old apartment, and you can come visit me more!" said Andy, with a smile.

"Really? I liked your old house its closer to us so Mommy and I can come see you all the time!" said Leo excitedly.

"Wait, Andy, you still have your old apartment?" asked Traci.

"I've had a sublet living there since I moved in with Luke. She actually moved out a few days ago, something about a new job in Vancouver. I was looking for someone else, but now I guess I can just move back in," Andy explained. "I don't know why I kept it; I guess I never really felt like Luke's house was mine too, you know? Good for me I guess." Andy laughed.

"After shift I can help you get the rest of your stuff from Lukes if you want. It would help to have a truck or something though, maybe you could ask Sam?" Traci smiled with a knowing look.

"Traci, stop it, I just broke up with Luke, and Sam and I are just friends. Besides, I'd really like to try and keep this between you and me for now, I don't really want the whole barn talking about me," Andy scolded Traci.

"Alright alright, let's get ready for work, we have to drop Leo off at school on the way." said Traci, moving around the kitchen.

Andy got up from the table and went to get her things to shower. She made her way down the hallway and into the bathroom. She peeled off her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap. She stepped into the warm shower and let the water wash away the events of the previous day. She needed to go to work and get her mind off of things. She stepped out of the shower and dressed in the fresh clothes she had brought with her. She and Traci finished getting ready and rushed out the door towards Leo's school to drop him off. They made it to the barn just in time for parade.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy stepped into parade on time today, with Traci following behind her. They quickly took their seats in the front with the other rookies. Dov gave Andy an amused look, while Traci shot him back a death glare.

"On time today Andy? That's a first," Dov teased with a chuckle.

"I stayed at Traci's last night and she gave me a ride. It's a lot easier to be at work on time when you don't come from the suburbs," Andy said with an uncomfortable tone.

Luckily, Best started talking right as Dov was about to open his mouth again. _Saved by the boss. _Andy thought. _What am I going to tell everyone? Everyone's going to ask. And I have to work with both of them! Oh my God. If Dov noticed something was up everyone is going to notice. Shit._

Before she knew it, the other officers were filing out of the room, and she hadn't heard a word the Sergeant said.

"Coming McNally?" Sam was standing by the door waiting for her.

Andy jumped up and rushed through the door, running right into Luke, who was walking down the hallway towards his office, where Jo was lounging in one of the chairs.

"Oh, I um, sorry." Andy quickly mumbled, and went off in the opposite direction, leaving a distraught Luke and a very confused Sam in her dust.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam said with a smile.

"Don't test me Swarek," Luke growled, and hurried off to his office.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the parking lot door to meet Andy. _I wonder what's going on with those two._

* * *

><p>Andy was pacing around the squad car when Sam walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.<p>

"Woah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Got a lot on your mind McNally?" Sam asked, hands raised.

"No, nothing, nothing, let's go, time to catch those bad guys," Andy smiled, trying to cover up her obvious inner conflict.

"You wanna drive?" Sam asked.

"What? You never let me drive," Andy said, surprised.

"Forget it, I was just trying to be nice, come on let's get some coffee." Sam got into the vehicle, shaking his head at his rookie. She was going to be a handful today. He could already tell. He looked over at her as he started the car, her head turned out the window, hands wringing in her lap. She was just itching to say something, and he knew it.

"So, anything good happen to you this weekend?" Sam fished.

"No, it was actually pretty terrible. Luke and I, we're done." Andy said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sam smiled

"No you aren't." Andy smirked out the window, but Sam caught it. He was about to respond when Dispatch came over the radio.

"This is Dispatch, we have a domestic disturbance at 234 York Street."

Andy pulled out the radio,"1505 Responding" and lit up the cruiser. They would have to finish this conversation later.

* * *

><p>"That was ridiculous. Some lady calls us because of a spider. This day could not be anymore boring." Sam sighed.<p>

The neighbors had heard a woman screaming in the apartment next door and called the police. It turned out, it was just a spider that the woman was screaming at. When Andy and Sam had showed up, the woman even demanded that Sam kill the spider for her.

"Hey, you saved the day, what would she have done if you hadn't swooped in and squashed that creepy thing," Andy laughed.

"Just you wait McNally. Next time you have a spider, you're getting it yourself." Sam teased.

"I can deal with spiders, it's snakes that I hate," said Andy, with a shiver.

"Ooohh snakes," Sam teased her, wiggling his hand around in front of her, trying to imitate a snake.

"Stop it, what are you 5 years old?," Andy said with a laugh.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I am." Sam looked at her with his dimpled grin.

The two stopped in the station to grab lunch, but unfortunately for Andy, this meant facing both Luke and Jo, for the second time that day. Andy was in the break room pouring her and Sam more coffee when Jo entered the room.

"Oh, um Andy," Jo hesitated.

"What." Andy snapped, not looking up from her coffee.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way or ruin your relationship with Luke. Things kind of just blew up, and I wanted to apologize for that." Jo said uncomfortably.

"Well Jo, thanks for the apology but I don't think we're going to be kicking back drinks together anytime soon at the Penny. We aren't friends. You slept with my fiance and you both lied to my face about it for days. I hope you're happy together. You deserve each other. Now get out of my face and stop acting like you care," Andy spat, and as she walked out of the room, she saw Luke watching the whole exchange. She walked by him, shaking her head, "Asshole," she said under her breath.

Andy was fuming by the time she got back to the cruiser, where Sam was waiting patiently on the hood of the car. She shoved his coffee at him, almost spilling it in the process.

"Woah McNally, careful there," Sam jumped off the cruiser and hopped in the car with Andy, who was already buckling her seatbelt.

"Want to tell me what happened back there that's got you all pissy?" Sam asked.

"Luke slept with Jo." Andy said with a monotone voice.

"Oh Andy, I.."

"Yeah, you're sorry, me too. Everyone's sorry. Now I have to work with them, I look like an idiot. He made a fool out of me," Andy said quickly, she was starting to ramble as she turned towards him. _Here we go,_ he thought.

"But you know what? I'm not even that upset that the relationship is over. I'm upset that I have to move all of my stuff back to my old place, I'm upset that I was lied to, and I'm upset that I sold all of my furniture to move in with him. But about the actual relationship, I'm really not that sad. That's what is so weird about this. My fiance cheated on me and I hate him for it, but I really don't care that it's over. I guess her really did me a favor," Andy finished her rant with a nod of her head, seemingly satisfied with the conclusion she had just come to.

Sam looked at her with a million thoughts going through his mind. _She and Callaghan are over. She's not sad. She's single. _Sam started to smile. Maybe he was finally getting his chance to make his move.

"This is Dispatch, we have shots fired at 167 Wake Street."

Sam and Andy exchanged a knowing glance as Andy picked up the radio. "1505 responding." Sam lit up the cruiser and they sped towards the address. Shots fired was never a good thing.


End file.
